Maldito Bastardo!
by sakura nita
Summary: ¡Mataría a ese maldito bastardo!, como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno que lo haría. Post-guerra, SasuxSaku


**N/A: **Hola gente, Como andan? O.o? bueh espero q bn.. n.n

Bn aquí les presento este OS como regalo de cumpleaños a mi querida paisana choi Susana, o como la conocen x aquí Miriko Aoi. Pai t deseo lo mejor desde mi corazón, muchas felicidades ;). Sin mas… disfrútenlo ;)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ©

**Advr:** Este fic se centra después de la guerra (Post guerra)

PD: Cualquier parecido a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. O bn todos estamos en un mundo alucinógeno ._.!

* * *

Sakura Haruno entro rápida y ruidosamente al bar, estrellando de un fuerte golpazo la puerta. Miro con amenazador odio a todos allí, incluso a los que no la miraban, en un claro gesto que no admitía quejas o reclamos por su estrepitosa manera de entrar o incluso si los vidrios del lugar resultaron letalmente dañados...

El bartender se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras observaba como la chica se acercaba a la barra y se dejaba caer con pesadez sobre uno de los finos taburetes de lugar. Al instante pudo sentir toda el aura negativa y violenta que envolvía a la mujer, hasta podría jurar que se le puso la piel de gallina cuando lo miro, rápidamente se dispuso a servirle un trago, uno doble por el estado de animo.

— ¿Otra vez? — pregunto con suavidad, mientras ponía el alcohol frete ella y la escuchaba lanzar un suspiro de frustración y enfado. Observo como se bebía el contenido del pequeño baso de un trago para luego fruncir el seño y bufar.

—Si, otra vez. El muy maldito me lo ha vuelto a hacer, Taro-kun—dijo exasperada, mientras le tendía el pequeño vaso para que le sirviera otro trago— Mi cita de esta noche ha salido espantado y despavorido como si le persiguiera el mismo diablo.

_**Él **__es el diablo, _se contuvo de lanzar una pequeña carcajada cuando este pensamiento cruzó su mente — ¿Y que ha hecho esta vez para conseguirlo? — pregunto con genuino interés, mientras alzaba una ceja interrogante.

— ¡Lo a metido en un Genjutsu!— Exclamo enfadada pero sobre todo indignada

Taro guardo silencio como un gesto para que prosiguiera y ella por supuesto que lo hizo. Empezó desde el principio.

—Todo iba perfecto hasta ese momento, shun-kun me había llevado a ese hermoso restaurante nuevo en el centro de Konoha, ese que ofrece comida y baile y que es de etiqueta. Ya habíamos cenado y estábamos charlando animadamente—hablaba suave y con la mirada perdida en el infinito, como si estuviera viendo el recuerdo en su mente, sin embargo de un momento a otro su seño se empezó a fruncir y su voz se volvió aguda mientras apretaba el vaso en su mano hasta casi hacerlo estallar—el muy bastardo ha esperado el momento indicado— Gruño— Fui un segundo al tocador para retocarme un poco el labial después de la cena, ¿Y Qué es lo que encuentro al volver?, a él sosteniendo al pobre de Shun-kun del cuello contra la pared. Le exigí que lo soltara de inmediato, y él tan bien mandado lo soltó enseguida —No pudo evitar el tono irónico en la ultima frase—Shun cayo pesadamente, estaba inconsciente, pero se me hizo extraño que nisiquiera soltara por lo menos un quejido

Taro la escuchaba atentamente, examinando con cuidado las expresiones de su amiga a medida que avanzaba con su relato

—Me apresure en llegar hasta el y lo examine lo mas rápido que pude, pero no tenia caso… El bastardo ya lo tenía en su poder— bebió un rápido trago— No fue difícil sacarlo del Genjutsu pues ya estoy acostumbrada a ellos, pero eso no evito que apenas shun-kun abriera los ojos saliera despavorido del lugar—pausa, Trago y una amarga sonrisa broto de sus labios—pero eso fue suficiente para mi para voltearme y querer romperle las pelotas al causante de todo aquello. Le mire con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento y estaba por empezar a contarle sus verdades, pero el muy maldito solo me miro un segundo y se fue con su cara como si oliera a mierda por todos lados

— ¡Oh nena!—Exclamo Taro mientras le apretaba la mano con cariño

Sakura soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto—Realmente no se cual es su problema—dijo amargamente esta vez— o el de todos en general. El miedo que sienten es mayor al gusto o amor que dicen sentir por mí, y él es solo un idiota que no sabe que es lo que quiere.

—ya aparecerá el indicado Saku-chan, ya lo veraz—habló tratando de influirle esperanzas, mientras se preguntaba internamente quién sería aquél que pudiera lidiar con semejantes cambios de humor, sin embargo no podía negar que su amiga era un diamante en bruto. Eran hermosa, fuerte, dulce, tal vez un tanto bipolar y con un genio y fuerza de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba, pero aun así eso no le quitaba lo gran persona que era.

Sakura le sonrió solo por amabilidad

—Ya estoy empezando a dudarlo taro-kun, a este paso terminaré sola con veinte gatos y los hijos de mis amigos llamándome, "tia Sakura, la vieja loca de los gatos"

Taro soltó una pequeña carcajada por la ocurrencia

—Yo podría salir contigo—Sakura alzo una ceja con cara de incredulidad—Claro, si no fuera homosexual y no tuviera a mi querido Shinta

Sakura se rio, mientras Taro le geñia un ojo para luego voltearse e ir a atender a otros clientes.

Sakura suspiro, en verdad apreciaba a taro, era un chico muy atento y dulce y siempre trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. Desde la primera vez que había pisado ese pequeño bar, donde había terminado borracha contándole toda su vida mientras pasaba del llanto a la risa y de la risa al enojo. Incluso una vez llegó a protegerla de los tipos mal intencionados del lugar, y hasta la había llevado a su departamento donde la cuido y al otro día le había presentado a su pareja shinta, un hombre serio y callado.

Taro interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras le llenaba el vaso y dejaba una botella a su lado, lo miró interrogante

—Esta corre por cuenta de la casa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa pequeña, ella le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento.

Bebió un trago ausente mientras pensaba en lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los hombres, últimamente todas sus desastrosas citas acaban allí y pensó con temor que cada vez era mas frecuente. Es que ¡Por kami-Sama! Aquellos con los que salía siempre tenia que pasarles algo, si no la buscaban para acostarse con ella, la buscaban para acercarse y recibir favores de Naruto,_ ¡claro! Como ahora es Hokage,_ — pensó, mientras tomaba otro trago—ah y eso sin contar a los que se sentían intimidados por su fuerza, su rango, o por el equipo y amigos super-celosos-5000 que tenia. Suspiro con pesar, Shun era el que parecía ir en serio respecto a ella, era un simple civil, pero eso a ella no le importaba y había esperado llegar a mas lejos con el, o al menos esa era su intención hasta que apareció él...

Precisamente ÉL tuvo que ir a cagarla

ÉL que siempre la ignoraba y muy pocas veces le hablaba, el mismo que actuaba extraño desde hace meses y el que no podía parecer respirar su propio aire porque enseguida salía como si estuviera oliendo a mierda o con cara de estreñimiento y por si fuera poco, él mismo que últimamente se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Empezando por espantarles todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes y citas.

Shun había sido el tercero en ese mes, y por más que se reventara los sesos por saber porque carajos actuaba de aquella manera, no lograba entenderlo

_El que lo logre merece su cara en la montaña de los kages', __**¡**__incluso hasta yo misma la esculpiría__**!**_

Soltó una risita mientras se imagina a ella haciendo un pequeño altar en una esquina de su habitación, donde había fotografías y demás del que había cometido el milagro de entender _Los misterios de la humanidad_ como ella le llamaba_ hasta es un buen nombre para un libro_— Se rio mas fuerte, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

— ¿Haciéndole homenaje a tu antigua maestra Sa-ku-ra— Siseó una voz aterciopelada en su oído, haciendo que Sakura parará su risa en seco y se tensara al instante

_Maldita sea, ¡Esto debe se una broma!, Él no puede estar aquí..._

Pero sí estaba, y no tenía intención de irse hasta lograr su cometido. Lo observo sentarse a su lado, con ese porte de ¡Soy-superior-ha-ti!muy propia de él mientras que con un sutil gesto de su mano le indicaba a taro que era lo que deseaba tomar...

_Maldito, Idiota, Imbécil, bastardo... _

Eso era en lo único que podía pensar Sakura mientras agarraba con fuerza el vaso hasta casi hacerlo estallar en sus manos por segunda vez en esa noche

_¡Como es que tiene la osadía de estar al lado de mí, tan tranquilo y confiado como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡No!, mejor aun ¿Cómo es que esta tan cerca de mi, respirando el mismo aire que yo?, Debería estar en estos momentos con su cara de perro rabioso pero en cambio tiene una de total indiferencia, ¡hasta creo que esta sonriendo!. ¡Algo anda mal, algo anda mal!_ — Múltiples alarmas empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Sakura

— Así que a la final te convertiste en una alcohólica como tu maestra— Murmuró mientras la miraba con su oscura mirada. Escaneándola, acechándola, grabándose cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo

¡_Y ahora habla!, esto no es bueno, debe estar acabándose el mundo... ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿__Chōji__ haciendo dieta?, ¿ino quemado su Guarda ropa? ¡Oh no, mejor aun! ¡A Hinata bailando desnuda en medio de la aldea!_ — Bufó por lo bajo pretendiendo ignorar a su indeseado acompañante, concentrando toda su atención en su bebida. Al parecer a él no le gusto para nada su silencio, porque no tardo mucho en romperlo.

— Hn, es una lastima que no este por aquí el idiota de tu amigo, seria divertido ver como sale huyendo y gritando de lugar como el Marica que es—exclamo mordaz, provocando a la chica, como solo alguien como el lo haría.

_¡Lo Mato!_

Sakura se volteó rápidamente y enfoco su mirada enojada en él, la sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad solo logró cabrearla aun más. ¿Qué se creía el muy hijo de su... Madre?, le enseñaría.

— Pues déjame decirte Sa-su-ke, que el "Marica" como tú lo llamas es un hombre hecho y derecho que siempre me cumplió en todo lo que necesitaba, y cuando digo todo, es To-do— Contestó, devolviéndole el comentario con todo el tono mordaz que podía.

Vio con satisfacción como la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro inmediatamente para transformarse en una mascara de concreto solido, su mirada se opaco y sus músculos se tensaron. De un rápido movimiento apenas perceptible, la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el

— ¿Te acostaste con el Sakura? — gruño violentamente entre dientes mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos como tratando de indagar la verdad en su alma

— Y-yo... — Sakura aun estaba un poco impresionada, por no decir shockeada, por la excesiva reacción de Sasuke

— Responde maldita sea, ¿Te acostaste con el?

Ella pestaño un par de veces obligando a su mente a procesar la pregunta. Cuando al fin lo hizo, ¡la bomba estallo!

— ¡¿Pero a ti mierda es lo que te sucede?! — siseó en voz baja, destilando furia a través de los labios rosas, podía sentir todo el enojo corriendo por su venas y el alcohol desaparecer de su torrente sanguíneo. Necesita desahogarse con urgencia, necesitaba sacar todo la frustración, confusión y enojo que le provocaba el moreno frente a ella— Desde hace meses que estas actuando como si yo fuera peor que la porquería en que pisas, siempre evitándome y huyendo de los lugares a los que llego o estoy, además de eso te has tomado el trabajo de ahuyentar a todo ser viviente que este interesado en mi, y ahora hoy ¡Hoy! Cuando busco algo de tranquilidad después de la mala noche que me hiciste pasar, vienes y me preguntas si me acosté con quien era MI cita... ¡Maltita sea! ¿Dime Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? — exclamo al borde del colapso, sin notar que mientras "hablaba" se fue acercando cada vez más y más al moreno.

Sasuke solo la observaba en silencio después de que la chica había soltado todo aquello sobre el, un segundo después respondió con total seguridad y poder que hasta un rey envidiaría

—Hn, Por la única y sencilla razón, ¡Que Tu eres Mía! — Y si mas...

La besó

Sakura quedó paralizada cuando Sasuke juntó sus labios con los suyos en un violento beso. Trató de separarse, pero él puso una mano en su espalda y se lo impidió, poco a poco se fue rindiendo ante el beso, fue como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y solo existieran ellos dos. La chica pareció olvidar su indignación anterior. Podía sentir la lengua de Sasuke insistir contra sus labios y cuando finalmente le cedió el paso no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido que le saco una sonrisa arrogante a su acompañante, cuando el beso terminó ambos estaban jadeantes y se miraban a los ojos con sus labios rojos e hinchados

—Espero que te haya quedado claro de a quien Perteneces. No te quiero cerca de esos imbéciles—exclamo en tono posesivo

Sakura respondió con excesiva dulzura

— ¡Oh!, ¡¿en verdad crees que demostraste algo con ese insignificante beso Sasuke-kun?! Pero si aun no me has pedido nada!, sigo siento tan libre como hace 10 minutos atrás— batió sus pestañas con cara de inocencia, viendo como Sasuke fruncía el ceño al instante

Ella se consideraba una mujer de carácter fuerte y duro pero no podía con aquel que fue, era y siempre seria su debilidad. Puede que el beso de esa noche hubiera sido uno de los mejores de su vida, pero de igual manera, él no tendría porque enterarse.

Además nunca dijo que le dejaría las cosas fáciles, le haría pagar todos lo meses atrás que se comporto como el autentico bastardo que era pero que aun así seguía amando.

— ¡No me jodas Sakura!, Eres mía y punto.

— ¡Oh creo que planearé una cena en mi departamento como disculpa para Shun-kun!, ¿Crees que le guste la lencería rosa?

Sasuke gruño mientras la encerraba en sus fuertes brazos y empezaba a repartir besos por su cuello

—Te demostrare porque eres Mía, y que lo mío no se toca — gruño mientras desaparecía con una sonriente Sakura del lugar.

Sin duda, seria una largaaa y placentera noche para Ambos... ¿O tal vez No?

* * *

**N/A:** Ta chann… bueno que es lo que paso después que salieron dl lugar se lo dejo a la imaginación, ya sea si sakura lo castiga y no hacen nada, o pasan una loca noche de pasión. Espero les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones. Pai espero t haya gustado :*

PD: estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero aun no estoy segura puesto que no se si tenga tiempo ._.

PD 2: dejando un RR ayudan a la campaña *Has a una Autora Feliz" a cambio se les dará 1 hora para que sus mas sexis y fv. Personajes de Naruto bailen desnudos en la sala de su casa xD asi que ya saben… botoncito azul!

Nos vemos: Anny. 3


End file.
